


Катарсис

by caffo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffo/pseuds/caffo
Summary: Очищение как оно есть.





	Катарсис

\- Когда же ты угомонишься, сука? – улыбка сидела как приклеенная, а руки, кажется, дрожали.

Сначала было больно. Вечные отговорки, отлучки и запах чужих духов. Вечные виноватые улыбки, почти-искренние извинения и судорожное подёргивание пальцев. Воспалённые глаза – у обоих от недосыпа, но немного по разным причинам. 

\- Что поделать, - улыбался друзьям, - если мы любим одного человека.

Они сочувственно вздыхали, но сделать что-то уже и не пытались – бесполезно. 

Потом была злость. Пьяно-довольные улыбки, ярко-красные губы и синяки. Увеличение нагрузок, попытки проводить дома как можно меньше времени и «спокойно-спокойно-спокойно» по кругу. Спокойно, выдыхать и улыбаться, когда хочется вдавить эту тварь в стену и избивать, пока трепыхаться не перестанет. И понимание – не получится.

А потом накрыло апатией со стойким флёром истеричного веселья.

\- И кто сегодня был?  
\- Прости? – ещё немного, и меня только от одного этого слова рвать начнёт. Смотришь недоумённо и даже перестаёшь дергать резиновый браслет на правом запястье. – Чего ты?  
\- Слишком много извиняешься, - лёгкая улыбка, - _ведь улыбаться так легко_ , - и опираюсь о подоконник, - чтобы не разбить тебе ничего. – Понимаешь, я заключил пари. Так кто был на этот раз? Девушка, парень, все вместе?

Вспыхиваешь, - всегда забавляло, что подобный человек всё ещё способен краснеть, - и начинаешь гипервентилировать, размахивать руками и «Ну как ты не понимаешь!». Да, не понимаю. Флирт со всеми по сравнению с твоим стремлением переспать со всеми, кого сможешь очаровать, - _почти со всеми_ , - детский лепет.

А потом – потом был взрыв и стало всё равно. Всё реже приходишь под утро, всё чаще молчишь, всё чаще остаёшься дома. Но ты вытянул из меня всё, что мог. Мне больше нечего тебе дать. И от осознания этого стало удивительно легко. Впервые за долгие месяцы я улыбался вполне искренне, а не чтобы успокоить тебя или себя. Думал дождаться тебя и нормально попрощаться, но тебя всё нет и нет, а сумка так радует глаз.

Столкнулись мы в дверях. Как-то ты рано сегодня, как, впрочем, и вообще последнее время. И такой же нервный.  
\- А ты куда? – хватаешь за рукав и неотрывно смотришь на сумку, которая так приятно оттягивает плечо.  
\- Ухожу, - и с трудом удаётся не рассмеяться от того, насколько растерянное у тебя выражение лица.  
\- Я с тобой, - выпаливаешь, не подумав, и прежде, чем успеваю это осознать, я уже глажу тебя по лицу, на ощупь запоминая, почти невесомая ласка, а ты и не сопротивляешься, не отворачиваешься, как обычно, не фыркаешь насмешливо, так же потерянно смотришь на сумку _и молчишь_. Когда ты молчишь, с тобой очень даже можно поговорить, но – вот досада, - сейчас мне и сказать-то тебе больше нечего.  
\- Счастливо, - мягко убираю от своего рукава твою руку и целую тебя в лоб, приобняв на прощание.  
И вперёд, не оборачиваясь, бегом по ступенькам, все восемь этажей, цепляясь за перила на поворотах, и от радости распирает грудь, хочется кричать во всю глотку и смеяться и улыбаться-улыбаться-улыбаться, не скрываясь. 

Шёл по улице и улыбался как идиот. Даже когда мы начали жить вместе, не ощущал себя таким счастливым. Два квартала прямо, первый поворот направо, и вперёд, до тех пор, пока запах моря не начинает кружить голову сильнее обычного. Набережная в это время пуста, и только море мне свидетель и компаньон. От ветра мёрзнут уши, но холода почти не чувствую, только дышу, ощущая непривычную мягкую пустоту там, где всегда тянуло, болело и взрывалось.

«Теперь ты знаешь как закончить свой роман».

\- Свободен!!! – широко раскинув руки и ни на секунду не отпуская сумку, бегу по влажному песку вперёд, к морю, по узкой кромке у перил к пирсу и всё ближе, на ходу снимаю куртку, не глядя бросаю в сторону сумку, - утонет – не жалко, - и с разбега ныряю.

***

Не представляю как тогда не заболел. Наверное, болезнь обходит дураков и счастливых. Тогда же я был удивительно счастливым идиотом. Ветер подцепил из так и не закрытой сумки рубашку, и она бледным призраком всё качалась и качалась на волнах. Одну из подаренных тобой рубашек, кстати. Тогда я ещё увидел в этом какой-то особый смысл и «знак свыше». Вывалил на песок все вещи, отобрал те, что от тебя – и грелся у этого костра, время от времени подбрасывая в огонь листы дневника. Всё же ты сумел меня согреть.

***

Поначалу было… нет, не больно – это привычное чувство, - скорее, непривычно. Непривычно пусто и легко. Порой всё так же тянуло что-то внутри, но я списывал это на проявления хронического заболевания, к которому привыкаешь и уже почти не обращаешь внимания. Ты – моя болезнь, но я успешно иду на поправку. Жизнь без тебя, - практически, новая жизнь, - оказалась поразительной. Оказалось, не всё крутится вокруг тебя, и помимо красного есть и другие цвета, есть другие люди и другие занятия, помимо тех, что интересовали тебя. Хотя танцевать я по-прежнему любил. 

А потом, во время очередного соло, мне на талию легли руки со знакомым браслетом-резинкой, прохладные губы уткнулись в изгиб шеи и ты тихо сказал:

\- Давай вернёмся домой.

Подкосились ноги, закружилась голова, задрожали руки… Ничего этого не было. Только сильнее потянуло в груди. Немного, но ощутимо. И, как бы ни было удивительно, но я был рад снова с тобой встретиться. Хотя, может, и неудивительно.

Я развернулся, вовлекая тебя в танец, чтобы иметь возможность видеть тебя. Осунулся, побледнел, красные от недосыпа глаза.

В ответ я покачал головой. Больше до окончания танца ты так ничего и не сказал.

\- Ну что, возвращаемся? – говоришь, опять нервно дёргаешь браслет, и хочется приобнять, успокоить, сказать, что у тебя всё будет в порядке – но без меня.

\- Всё это время тебя разыскивал, - говоришь, глядя в никуда.

\- Ты мне нужен, - говоришь, с таким обречённым видом, что моё хроническое заболевание едва снова не перешло в острую фазу. 

\- Мне плохо без тебя, - говоришь совсем тихо. 

\- Мне больше нечего тебе дать, - так же тихо отвечаю с беспомощной улыбкой, на секунду обнимая и целуя в лоб.

\- Как покойника, - комментируешь ты и нервно смеёшься. Глупости, как обычно. – Ну как ты не понимаешь, - начинаешь ты, но, похоже, заметив, - надо же, научился, - выражение моего лица, замолкаешь и говоришь, - Извини.

И всё. Смех находит выход и только набирает обороты, до слёз, до боли в животе, до удушья.

\- Весь вечер думал когда же ты это скажешь, - задыхаясь и смахивая слёзы, выдавливаю я. – Ты не обманул моих ожиданий.

И ты, вместо того, чтобы по традиции вспыхнуть и разразиться очередной тирадой, только слабо улыбаешься, и это отрезвляет лучше ведра холодной воды на голову.

\- Когда-то я, кажется, всё бы отдал за этот разговор; сейчас мне просто нечего отдать, извини, - и, подхватив пиджак, уже разворачиваюсь, когда слышу как ты тихо говоришь:

\- Разум отдашь или душу?

_Есть только два пути._

Душу я уже отдал. Насчёт разума не уверен. Мне правда больше нечего тебе предложить. Мне правда жаль.

И я правда надеюсь, что скоро и тебе будет не больно. 

Счастья тебе.


End file.
